


Shock and Awe

by moogiorin



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moogiorin/pseuds/moogiorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satsuki tries to escape Mako's sleeping grasp. Set a few days after Chapter 13 of Hunger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shock and Awe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hunger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745897) by [moogiorin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moogiorin/pseuds/moogiorin). 



Satsuki, as usual, was awake first. She looked at Mako, fast asleep and drooling. Her light snoring was the only sound Satsuki could hear. Since their arrangement, Ryuko and Nonon spent most of their nights climbing into bed together. Mako liking to hold on to someone while she slept resulted in her sleeping with Satsuki most nights.

Delicately with her free hand, Satsuki brushed some hair from Mako's cheek. The kiss she left there was quick, not wanting to disturb her too much. She layed for a time, watching Mako sleep, listening to her sleep babbles. Her gaze drifted to Mako's neck. Satsuki hadn't fed since before Nonon was turned, over a month. She pulled the blanket up to cover Mako, then began the slow process of freeing her arm. The vampire slid up at a snail's pace. When Mako's arms were around her forearm, she grabbed the pillow she'd been using, and put it in the escaping hand. With some luck, Mako would accept the replacement, and not be disturbed. She took a calming breath, adjusted her grip, and acted. A slight miscalculation.

When she jerked her arm back, Satsuki neglected to account for a sudden move from Mako that would put her mouth in the path of her elbow. Her cry of 'Guts no!' as she sat bolt upright with her hands to her face relieved Satsuki. At least she hadn't knocked her unconscious. Mako stared at the blood streaming through her hand with a mixture of shock and confusion. She stared wide at Satsuki, who instead of speaking practically lunged across the bed.

"I'm so sorry," she murmured from on top of Mako, the latter's legs around her waist. Both of them were wide eyed.

Mako just smiled, still wide eyed, and raised her hand to Satsuki's mouth. Greedily, she licked the blood from her hands, then moved to Mako's face. Satsuki cleaned the blood from Mako's chin, and placed her mouth over the split she'd made in her lip. She ran her tongue all over Mako's lower lip, making sure to cover the wound with her saliva to help it heal.

"I'm sorry," she said again, moving to sit up.

"It's fine," Mako giggled with a glint in her eye. "But since we're here." Her arm wrapped around Satsuki's neck, pulling her back down into a kiss. With the tender state of Mako's lips, both were gentler than they normally would have been. Calm where Ryuko was aggressive. Patient where Nonon was insistent. Their fingers laced together, free hands wandering as their kiss deepened. Satsuki broke off the kiss to move down to Mako's neck. As she moved, Satsuki pulled down the straps of the tanktop Mako wore to bed.

She was pleasantly surprised when Mako's breasts were exposed. Hers were larger than Nonon's, Ryuko's, or even her own. Satsuki took one of Mako's proportionally larger nipples in her mouth. As her tongue flicked and teased, Mako's grip on Satsuki with her bare legs tightened, a gasp and a moan escaping her.

"Really?" Satsuki, placing her chin between Mako's breasts to look up at her with a grin.

"I'm sensitive, and now I'm gonna smother you," Mako warned, then immediately delivered on her threat.

Satsuki laughed from inside the soft prison Mako had squeezed her face in. "Mercy," she chuckled, bringing a hand up to lightly flick Mako's nipple. Mako wordlessly moved her hands to Satsuki's head, guiding her back to sucking her nipple. Satsuki errantly made note of how muscular Mako's arms were when the human squeezed the breast Satsuki wasn't sucking on. Her other hand, at some point, had made its way into her underwear. Satsuki took both of Mako's nipples in her mouth, elliciting further moans from the huntress. She was careful not to bite down, or suck any harder than Mako's encouraging gasps and moans told her to. Craving to do more, Satsuki slid her hand under Mako's so her fingers were guided by Mako. When she had Mako's rhythm down, Mako used her hands to start the clumsy process of undressing Satsuki. There wasn't much for her to pull off; Satsuki slept in nothing but an oversized shirt on these late summer nights.

With Satsuki nearly nude on her knees, Mako was left panting in anticipation. Satsuki made a point to slowly drag the backs of her hands along Mako's legs, gentle as she scratched her thick thighs.

"I'm going to smother you again if you don't hurry up," Mako warned her vampire tease.

Satsuki leaned forward to whisper in Mako's ear, "Promise?" She nipped playfully at her earlobe before returning upright. Mako just laughed once, different from her customary giggle. Satsuki might have noticed the difference if she hadn't just lifted Mako's legs to pull her soaked underwear off, along with the tanktop that had been covering only her muscular midsection. The two paused for a few seconds, simply admiring one another's bodies. Mako's knees hung over Satsuki's shoulder, allowing the later a completely unobstructed view of Mako's everything. Mako wasn't content with simply letting her enjoy the view.

In a surprisingly display of flexibility, Mako propped herself up with one hand, putting the other behind Satsuki's head. She kissed her briefly, broke away, then rotated her hips up to Satsuki's face. The sudden shift in weight sent Satsuki to her back, with a mouthful of Mako. She blinked up at her, startled, impresed, and never more turned on her life. Satsuki dutifully set her tongue to work, expertly exploring Mako's folds. As she did so, Mako leaned back. She used one hand to support her weight, the other to slip under Satsuki's underwear. Satsuki moaned into Mako's clit, and both moved their hips in time with the other. When she took a breath before resuming, Satsuki noticed Mako's heaving breasts well within her long reach. She reached up, first gently fondling, then squeezing, finally pinching her nipple.

It was more than Mako could take. She gasped, then stopped fingering Satsuki. Biting her lower lip to keep herself quiet, she put both hands on Satsuki's head, moving her hips faster with every passing moment. Satsuki used her free hand to moisten her fingers between her legs, then reached up to service Mako's other nipple. Mako moved one of Satsuki's hands away, managing to gasp, "Finish with me. I'll wait."

Satsuki did as told, fingering herself with renewed fervor and moaning into Mako.

"Okay," Satsuki said when she was on the cusp of climaxing.

Mako raised herself up, presenting Satsuki with a prime angle. She used one hand to spread herself, fingering with the other like a woman possessed. Compared to Mako's sudden cry of pleasure and the resulting spray of ejaculation, Satsuki's own back-arching climax seemed modest. Her face managed to block most of Mako's ejaculation, though some did drip from her cheek onto the sheets.

"Well," she said breathlessly as Mako scooted her way down Satsuki's body to lay next to her, "That was...different."

Mako gasped, apologizing profusely as she rolled off the bed to grab Satsuki's shirt. Her apologies continued as Satsuki wiped her face, right up until Satsuki sat up to toss the garment aside and silenced her with a kiss.

"Good different," Satsuki insisted, then layed back down, arms open and inviting.

Mako sighed, visibly relieved as she joined Satsuki.

"But..." Satsuki murmured, "If you really want to make it up to me, you could always scoot up about a foot."

With a look of slight confusion, Mako did as told. Satsuki adjusted so she was facing Mako, eyes level with the pair breasts she immediately buried her face in. Mako laughed, and held Satsuki there. It was fortunate breathing was nothing more than one of Satsuki's remaining human habits.


End file.
